Payphone
by Midnight-Solace
Summary: Wandering around the Factionless section, Tobias comes across and old payphone. Why is He in the Factionless area and what on earth could he possibly use a payphone for?


**I do not own Divergent; enjoy the Fanfiction.**

* * *

Tobias walked around a distant part of the Factionless sector, in a completely despondent mood. The buildings, streets, sidewalks and other items around him were all crumbling and beyond repair as well as completely empty. Not even a rodent ran across his path, and Tobias was completely fine with that. He wasn't really in the mood to deal with anyone.

It was now a year after the Faction War as it had been dubbed everyone had decided to conform to the old ways of their society rather than venture outside of the fence. He, Tori, Harrison, Uriah and Tris had been appointed as the leaders of Dauntless, Johanna Reyes and Jack Kang were still the leaders of their respective factions and the Abnegation had now moved in with the Dauntless and the Factionless section of the city was under construction, slowly but surely they were being treated as equals still over seen by Evelyn.

The dark haired teen could not stand having his father within the same Faction as him just as Tris couldn't stand putting up with Evelyn, but they both endured. Thinking of Tris, Tobias sighed and kicked a small stone in his path. He could still remember that day 3 months ago; the way he held her small frame within his arms, with his chin slightly ticked by the crown of blonde locks on her head, with their weight absorbed by the couch below them as they held each other's gaze.

Her Large grey-blue eyes shone upon him with so much love that day. Hard to believe it had been three months since he'd been able to look in them properly.

Since their break-up 3 months ago, Tris always averted her eyes from him. He couldn't believe they had let something so silly come between, once he couldn't imagine his life without Tris, now being forced to live it, it was a complete nightmare. There had just been so much tension between the two of them after the whole war, with how she had trusted Marcus among other things. They had forgiven each other but the war left them deeply strained. It was kinda hard to remember the people they had been before all the hurt. Tris wasn't such a wild canon, he had his Four persona as a separate identity from Marcus, they didn't argue this much. It was very hard to remember the people they were once were. But it was even harder to sawllow he fact that Tris was no longer by his side all because of one stupid argument.

_Flashback_

_It really was a silly thing, this argument. He couldn't even remember what they had been arguing about._

_But here they were both positioned on opposite sides of their living room within their apartment, both of their faces contorted by anger. Tris had tears of Rage threatening to spill from her eyes, even in her fury she'd looked beautiful she'd always be beautiful. The tension was so thick one could have cut it with a knife._

_They had yelled some hurtful things at each other but never once had Tobias dreamed of physically harming her. He was nothing like Marcus; he would be NOTHING like Marcus ever._

_"I meant what I said Tris." He had repeated "One more reckless thing and we're through."_

_"Well why you don't leave then!" Tris had spit at him._

_They glared at each other for a full minute her icy grey-blue eyes matching his darker blue, steely one each one refusing to back down._

_"Fine." Tobias retorted making his way to the front door, opening it he looked over his shoulder at Tris._

_"Call me when you stop being such a reckless, adrenaline junkie that can't listen to reason." At that Tris' face invented a new shade of red._

_"No you call me when you stop being such a cold-hearted, shut off Jerk!" she yelled at him._

_"Be careful Tris." Was all he said in reply as he slammed the door shut hard behind him._

_After that all the lights in the house had been turned off and Tobias had soent the night by the chasm before moving into a new apartment the next day._

_End of Flashback_

How on earth had he allowed their separation to go on for three months, where had all that time gone? He'd spent so many nights dreaming of the days they had spent together. They were supposed to last forever, he'd had so many plans for their relationship.

Tobias casted his gaze upon the slowly darkening skies, 'Even the sun sets in paradise.' He thought darkly.

He was wondering this area of the Factionless sector because he just needed to get away from all the tension. Due to the construction on the front part of the sector the Factionless tended to be drawn towards there, so he was guaranteed to be alone, which was exactly what he wanted.

Out here he didn't have to put up with all the whispering of the Dauntless every time he passed them or he and Tris were within 60 feet of each other. He didn't have to deal with his mother or father or the demands of rebuilding several Factions after the war. He was sick of all the couples in dauntless that seemed to materialize out of nowhere. Watching Shauna and Zeke and any other couple made him sick. He was happy for his best friend but the all the fucking lovey-dovey stuff he just couldn't stomach, not even when he was with Tris did he and her act like that.

Soon he came to an old and crumbling wall and dead stopped. Painted upon the wall was a single painting of a black bird next to an old and rusty payphone. All the things he loved about Tris came rushing back to him:

Her smile.

Her bravery

Her intelligence

Her Blue-Grey eyes.

Her tiny frame.

Her selflessness.

He loved her entire being and he suddenly felt the urge to hear something that had been denied to him since their break up, her voice, Tris had absolutely refused to speak to him and at meetings always directed her questions/solutions/commentaries to others or the group as a whole but never directly to him he longed for an actual conversation with her again.

He slowly made his way to the rusty Payphone one of the first things they had done as leaders was to restore power to the existing phone lines all over the city in case someone was in dire need of help they could call, however they hadn't quite gotten around to repairing all the phones. He could only pray that this phone worked. Then as soon as he picked up the phone he realised he didn't have any money as the faction system didn't use money but instead credits.

He should be making his way home; he should go talk to Tris in person. However while he only had four fears, one of them was now losing Tris in any way and he was terrified that in their wasted time she'd not want him anymore.

'Shit.' Was all he muttered in anger ponding roughly on the old machine. He was surprised when it withheld the force of the blow, but was even more shocked as a slightly rusty quarter slipped from the machine. Quickly reading the instructions, Tobias was pleasantly pleased that a quart was all he needed.

As he without a second thought rubbed off the currency a bit and popped it in the payphone. Tobias could only eagerly think of what he would say when Tris answered the phone. He could only pray that she would pick up even if she didn't recognize the number. He could only hope that she hadn't completely turned her back on him and listened to his voice and accept his apology. It would be dumb luck if she was willing to become friends again.

Tobias wasn't an idiot he wasn't looking for a miracle or an instant get back together type thing. He knew Tris wouldn't agree to be his after a simple phone call, that kind of stuff only existed in Fairy tales, it would take a lot of work to repair the damage in their relationship

But she really needed to hear how sorry he was. This quarter was his only change, if he blew it now. He may not ever speak to Tris again.

Tobias gulped the phone on the other end finally picked up.

For this moment he wished that maybe fairy tales could be real.

* * *

**If it wasn't enjoyable I apologize.**


End file.
